Prometheus and Pandora's Box
Prometheus and Pandora's Box is the 10th episode of the 1st Seaso Plot The young gods Prometheus and Epimetheus are sent by Zeus to endow Earth with some new creatures. While Epimetheus uses his godly powers to create "birds" and "horses", Prometheus stumbles upon primitive man. Seeing these intelligent beings toiling against the harsh environment, Prometheus decides to give them the gift of fire so that they can create a great civilization. When Zeus refuses Prometheus' request to give fire, Prometheus disobeys, steals fire from the gods and gives it to man. Using the fire, man begins to flourish. But Zeus finds out that Prometheus disobeyed him and chains the young god to a cliff leaving eagles to peck at his body. Then, to punish man, Zeus creates Pandora and gives her a box that she is never to open. Hearing voices calling to her from inside the box, Pandora is overcome with curiosity and opens it, unleashing all the ills of mankind upon civilization. But just when it looks like Zeus has proven that man is not deserving of the gifts of gods, a despairing Pandora discovers one last "tiny voice" emanating from inside the box, claiming to be "hope". Pandora conquers her fear and releases "hope" from the box, and "hope" fills the hearts of man so that they can conquer all the "ills" that Pandora had released before. Seeing Pandora's selfless act, Zeus realizes that mortal man is deserving after all and frees Prometheus from his chains innocuous human form quickly transforms into a gigantic, grotesque, and mutant-like six heads, t.rex's legs, dragon's wings creature, which immediately horrifies Zeus, Epimetheus, and Pandora and chases them in the direction of the Zeus's hall However, the blockade does little to stop the monster, as it simply burrows underneath the Zeus's Lighting and soon bursts inside. Her head then bisects, making her look even more freakish and, when Raphael asks for options on how to stop her, Pandoral's cliff idea quickly gets replaced by Hepheastus's crazy stunt to flash fry. The electricity from a nearby power box inflicts some damage on the monster, but not enough, so Zeus and Hepheastus decide to tackle the Prometheus head on and try to hack it into pieces with the ax. This effort fails, as both guys get caught in a massive visceral suction tube protruding from Prometheus's body and get pulled into it. Standing alone, April is now faced with the horror of the creature she had believed to be mutant, which cajoles her to unite with it and all of the others it's swallowed (Epimetheus, Pandora, Eagle, Zeus, and Hepheastus). but Dee-Dee resists the creature's pull and her mental powers get the better of him when the situation escalates, blowing up the Prometheus into slimy chunks. All of the Humans that Prometheus swallowed are released and remain alive and well. Character Mortals *Pandora *UR MOM BOIII Immortals *Prometheus *Epimetheus *Hepheastus *Zeus Monsters *Evil Spirits Locations *Olympus Gallery Prometheus and Pandora's Box 3.jpg Prometheus and Pandora's Box 2.jpg Prometheus and Pandora's Box 6.jpg Prometheus and Pandora's Box 19.jpg Prometheus and Pandora's Box 17.jpg Prometheus and Pandora's Box 21.jpg Prometheus and Pandora's Box 30.jpg Prometheus and Pandora's Box 37.jpg Prometheus and Pandora's Box 39.jpg Prometheus and Pandora's Box 43.jpg Prometheus and Pandora's Box 53.jpg Prometheus and Pandora's Box 57.jpg Category:Episode